


I'm Not a Robot

by under_the_blue_moonlight



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Based off an edit by @virgilssweaterpaws on Tumblr, M/M, The edit in turn is based off the song I'm Not a Robot by Marina and the Diamonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_the_blue_moonlight/pseuds/under_the_blue_moonlight
Summary: Thomas bursts into tears half an hour before a performance. Logan visits Patton to fix the issue.





	I'm Not a Robot

Thomas was acting strangely. Roman had noticed it, Virgil had noticed it and Logan had noticed it. No surprises, Virgil was freaking out about Thomas literally sobbing in the dressing room. Roman was also freaking out because, ‘Thomas, you have to be on stage in half an hour, so stop crying, redo your makeup and GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!’

Logan was extremely frustrated. He was the only one who was trying to solve the problem of Thomas’ sudden tear fest. To him, the issue was obvious. Thomas was feeling heightened negative emotions, and Patton was currently absent from the scene. Patton being the core of Thomas’ feelings meant the embodiment of morality was most likely facing some issues.

Now, Logan was not the absolute best at dealing with emotions, so his first instinct was to ask Roman and Virgil to go and talk to Patton. However, Virgil was in no condition to assist, being close to a panic attack. Roman was the one making Logan frustrated, as he was refusing to listen, just yelling at Thomas to get a grip. This, however, just made Thomas cry even more.

It seemed there was only one solution. Logan, not even bothering to tell the others what he was doing (they weren’t listening anyway), sunk out. As he rose up in the new destination, he immediately felt the strong wave of nostalgia hit him.

‘Patton? Patton!’ he called out, looking around the room filled with old toys and items from Thomas’ life. There was no response, however he did hear a thud from upstairs. The teacher immediately ran up the stairs and entered Patton’s bedroom. As he pushed open the door, he could hear sobbing. ‘Patton?’

The other side was sat on his bed, his back to the door. He had been hugging his knees to his chest, but at the sound of his name, he quickly rubbed his eyes before turning to Logan, a forced smile on his face.

‘Oh, hey, Logan!’ Patton greeted in an upbeat voice. ‘What brings you here?’

‘Thomas is currently having an emotional breakdown in his dressing room,’ Logan explained, stepping further into the room. ‘You wouldn’t have anything you need to get off your chest, would you?’

‘Huh? N-no, I’m fine!’ Patton replied, forcing his smile even bigger.

Logan raised an eyebrow. He summoned a mirror into his hands and held it before Patton’s face.

‘Look carefully at yourself. You will notice that your eyes are bloodshot and glossy, your cheeks are damp and you are shaking ever so slightly. All of these are signs that you have been crying.’

Patton blinked. He lowered his head, and Logan saw tears dripping off his cheeks and onto the bedsheets. The teacher took a seat next to the dad. ‘Now, because Thomas has to be on stage in less than half and hour, he needs to emotionally stabilise. So, I have come to assist you, and help you with whatever is effecting you negatively.’

‘Y-you?’ Patton asked, wiping his eyes.

‘Yes,’ Logan nodded, raising an eyebrow at the other side’s apparent confusion.

‘Oh, um... w-well, I thought, if anyone was gonna come in here, i-it...’ He paused, sniffing. ‘I-it would be R-Roman or Virgil...’

‘Why wouldn’t I?’

‘Um... I-I thought you weren’t... Y-y’know, you c-couldn’t...’

Logan sighed, understanding what Patton was trying to say. The teacher couldn’t help but grow slightly annoyed. Why did everyone assume that, because he was logic, he was apathetic?

‘I’m not a robot.’

He looked up at Patton, a hard expression on his face. ‘Whilst I do not factor emotions in my decision making, I do that because it is my job. It does not mean I cannot feel them. I can be just as emotional as the other two, if the situation calls for it.’

‘I-I’m sorry for assuming, Logan!’ Patton apologised. ‘Oh, I’m such a horrible person for thinking that... I shouldn’t doubt your abilities like that, it was really rude... I-I... I’m so sorry...!’

He started sobbing. Logan’s expression immediately softened and he placed a hand on Patton’s shoulder. He hesitated before lifting Patton’s glasses off his face and wiping away the tears on the moral side’s cheeks.

‘Patton, you’ve been acting very tough lately. After the situation with Deceit, and then only being featured as a cameo in the next two videos, despite having valuable insight for the discussions at hand... It’s okay for you to let out how you’re feeling. You don’t have to hide it all the time, because that leads to this: emotional breakdowns when you can’t take it all anymore. It’s okay to say that you’ve got a weak spot.’

‘B-but... Thomas... H-he needs me to be happy... S-so that he is,’ Patton replied.

‘Patton look at me.’

‘I-I can’t... you still have my glasses.’

Logan placed Patton’s glasses back on his face. ‘Patton, do you remember the Pixar movie that is eerily similar to the concept of us?’

‘Inside Out? Y-yeah, of course.’

‘Do you remember the message of the movie?’

‘...Never forget your imaginary friends because they are sentient too?’

‘No,’ Logan shook his head, unable to help smiling a little at the dad’s guess. ‘It’s okay to be sad sometimes. It’s actually important for maintaining good mental health. By trying to be happy all the time, you’re actually hurting Thomas. So, Patton, promise me: do not bottle up your negative emotions again.’ He took Patton’s hand in his own. ‘Please?’

‘I... I promise,’ Patton nodded, a small genuine smile on his face.

There was a moment of silence between the two of them before Patton pulled Logan into a tight embrace. Logan hesitated for a moment before returning the hug. They stayed like that for about thirty seconds before Patton suddenly gasped.

‘The performance!’

Logan checked his watch. ‘Ten minutes until it starts.’

‘Well, then lets go!’ Patton grabbed Logan’s hand and the two of them sank out.

 

* * * * *

 

‘Oh god, oh god, oh god, oooooooh shit! He’s got to be on in ten minutes!’

‘Thomas, please, listen to me! You have to redo your makeup and get your mic on right now, or you’re not going to start on time! Please, just stop crying...’

And then he finally did.

Thomas raised his head from where it had been laying on the dressing table in front of him, sniffing.

‘Oh, thank Disney!’ Roman sighed with relief.

‘What the hell happened?!’ Virgil asked.

‘I just, um... I, uh... I don’t know why I was crying,’ Thomas admitted, wiping his eyes before grabbing the makeup kit by him.

‘We can explain.’

Thomas, Roman and Virgil turned to Logan and Patton, who had just risen into the room.

‘I’m sorry,’ Patton sighed. ‘It was my fault, I... I was having some emotional problems. Logan helped me out, made me feel better. He helped me understand that I shouldn’t bottle up.’

‘Wait, _Logan_ helped you out with _emotional_ issues?’ Roman asked. ‘But I thought he was...’

‘Why does everyone assume that I’m apathetic?’ Logan asked. ‘Do you honestly think I’d go on about wanting to be a robot if I couldn’t already feel? I can be emotional if I need to be.’

‘Okay, okay...’ Roman rolled his eyes.

‘Come on, Ro. We have to go!’ Thomas called. He ran from the dressing room, Roman following close behind.

‘Good to have you and Thomas back to normal, Pat,’ Virgil smiled, before sinking down.

‘Hey, Lo, do you wanna watch Big Hero Six?’ Patton asked. ‘In our onesies? While eating Crofters?’

‘That sounds like an adequate plan,’ Logan nodded, smiling.

The two of them sunk out of the dressing room.

Logan Sanders was not a robot. He could feel emotions as well as anyone else.

Patton Sanders was not a robot. He didn’t need to hide what he was feeling under a façade.


End file.
